Une journée avec Iwa-chan
by Tempymeune
Summary: Petit OS sur Oikawa et Iwa, tout est dans le titre.


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Ça ne fait que récemment que j'ai commencé Haikyuu! (est-ce qu'octobre c'est récent ?) mais je dois dire que je prendrais du plaisir à écrire sur n'importe quel perso', ils sont tous plus ou moins intéressants. Il y a aussi les ships, beaucoup sont sympas, pipou et intéressants. Me concernant, c'est l'Iwaoi qui m'a le plus marqué, il est est sans doute tout en haut de ma listes de ships favoris (vous pouvez enlever le sans doute), donc j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'écrire sur eux quand le goût de l'écriture m'est revenu. Bon m'aura fallu plus d'un mois, mais faut dire qu'avec le manque de temps je galère un peu (vive l'année de Terminale /o/). Bref bref, il ne se passe rien de particulier dans mon OS. Non Iwa ne meurt pas dans d'atroces souffrances. Non Oikawa ne devient pas un taré de psychopathe. Non c'est pas triste du tout. Bon, y a pas non plus de lemon hein. C'est pas non plus quelque chose d'ultra pipou. J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là, donc ne vous attendez à un imprévu, vwalà. °-° Je précise juste qu'ils sont déjà ensembles, même si ça se voit pas au début mais c'est voulu, voilou.

Je m'excuse platement si vous trouvez des fautes, j'étais très la fatigue en relisant, ew.

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Haruichi Furudate, sauf Fouy (Fouy m'appartient %) ).

Sur ce, bonne lecture. o/

* * *

Une journée avec Iwa-chan.

Alors que la Préfecture de Miyagi sommeillait dans un paisible silence, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à se lever avec difficulté. Parmi ces personnes se trouvait un jeune homme brun de grande taille, il répondait au nom de Tooru Oikawa. Tout en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il s'avança pour ouvrir grand la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dans un premier temps, il ne put rien voir, totalement ébloui par la lumière de l'extérieur, bien qu'elle soit encore très faible à cette heure matinale. Il s'habitua très rapidement et remarqua que le sol était recouvert de neige. Une assez bonne nouvelle en somme, les jours de neige avaient toujours ce petit plus amusant. Du moins, cela dépendait des points de vue, une personne frileuse serait horrifiée le matin si elle ouvrait sa fenêtre et constatait la présence de tous ces petits flocons mordants. Quant au ciel, il était d'un ton rosé et blanc et ne laissait pas passer le moindre petit morceau de bleu ou même une petite étoile, les nuages formaient un véritable barrage. Ces moutons blancs volants semblaient annonciateurs de neige, ils ne seraient sans doute pas non plus épargnés, en ce vendredi. Oikawa nota que le vent devait être assez fort ce matin, les arbres menaient une drôle de danse, on pourrait même avoir l'impression qu'ils pourraient se déraciner et se faire emporter.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa contemplation et se prépara rapidement pour cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait être assez froide. Il pensa à envoyer un message à son meilleur ami, Hajime Iwaizumi, pour lui conseiller de bien se couvrir aujourd'hui, il savait très bien qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de vérifier si c'était nécessaire ou non. Oikawa attrapa son sac et se mit un bonnet et une écharpe bien chaude, tous les deux d'une couleur violet pâle, avant de sortir de chez lui.

Le frisson qui parcourut le brun lorsqu'il entra en contact avec l'extérieur et le vent confirma ses craintes sur la basse température. Tout en se dirigeant vers le point habituel où il devrait attendre Iwaizumi, il enfila rapidement des moufles et souffla dessus une fois enfilés, pour bien réchauffer ses mains. Il nota que la neige avait une couche assez épaisse, sûrement le résultat de toute une nuit. Heureusement que cela s'était calmé. La neige était une bonne chose, mais en trop grande quantité, elle pouvait très rapidement devenir embêtante pour tout le monde.

Oikawa laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il atteint sa destination. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il arrive en premier. Il laissa dériver ses yeux sur le paysage blanc. Sans trop réfléchir à quoi il faisait, il se baissa pour prendre un peu de neige et commencer à faire une petite boule de neige. _Mhhm … Je me demande si je pourrais arriver à tuer Tobio avec une simple boule de neige …_ Les sourcils du capitaine du club de volley d'Aoba Jôsai se froncèrent tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Il forma la petite boule faite de flocons avec plus d'enthousiasme. Tuer était trop, il exagérait, mais peut-être que s'il lui lançait suffisamment fort dans la figure, il pourrait arriver au minimum à l'assommer pendant un moment ? Il aurait aimé voir de toutes ses forces le génie Kageyama Tobio se faire battre par une boule de neige d'apparence inoffensive. Ce serait tellement parfait.

D'un côté, c'était assez irréaliste. Une boule de neige ? Faire mal ? Assommer ? N'importe quoi, ça restait de l'eau froide. Le jeune passeur porta un regard mauvais sur sa nouvelle œuvre et l'écrasa entre ses mains aussi fort qu'il le put, comme si cette petite boule de neige représentait ce fichu corbeau. Si seulement-

Une soudaine morsure froide au niveau de l'arrière de sa tête lui fit échapper un petit cri de surprise. De la neige. Tooru se retourna vivement, très irrité, et aperçut Iwaizumi, à qui il adressa un regard boudeur plein de reproches, joues gonflées. Il remarqua également qu'il portait une écharpe gris foncé, signe qu'il avait dû recevoir son message matinal. L'intéressé, satisfait de son acte, se rapprocha rapidement de son ami et le regarda d'un œil sévère.

« Évite les mauvaises pensées dès le matin, tu veux. Et arrête de faire ce genre de tête en pleine rue, tu vas effrayer les passants, Idiokawa. »

Oikawa fit les gros yeux et lâcha immédiatement le cadavre gelé de la pauvre petite boule de neige innocente, qu'il tenait jusqu'alors à l'intérieur de ses moufles bien chaudes. Autant dire qu'elle avait eu une bien courte et triste vie.

« N'importe quoi, je fais une tête tout à fait normale ! » riposta-t-il, outré.

Le noiraud poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et vira la neige qu'il restait encore sur le bonnet de son ami d'enfance d'un geste très bref.

« Mais bien sûr. ( _il tent_ _a_ _de reproduire le visage de Tooru avec une voix exagéré_ _e :_ ) « Ahhh, si seulement j'arrivais à mettre Tobio-chan hors d'état de nuire rien qu'avec une boule de neige ! » Non ? Tu croyais réellement que c'était possible, imbécile ?

\- Ne brise pas mes rêves comme ça, Iwa-chan ! Tu es tellement méchant ! »

Parfois, Iwaizumi se demandait comment il pouvait arriver à supporter Oikawa. Il devait vraiment l'aimer beaucoup. Chaque jour, il s'amusait à l'énerver, à le taquiner, et en plus de cela son caractère était loin d'être facile à vivre. Les deux adolescents étaient très différents et pourtant, ils étaient encore inséparables après toutes ces années. Encore un coup du destin. Le pointu se plaignait beaucoup, néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à véritablement regretter sa rencontre avec le passeur talentueux.

Bien qu'il aurait plus eu tendance à le frapper rien que pour penser à ce genre de choses ou même simplement pour sa réponse enfantine, pour cette fois, il choisit de garder son calme et se contenta de le fusiller du regard en répondant sèchement.

« C'est pas moi qui souhaite la mort d'autres personnes. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec les '-chan' ! »

Bien décidé à ne pas écouter Iwaizumi, Oikawa se mit à chantonner gaiement « Iwa-chan ! » sans s'arrêter. Ledit Iwa-chan fronça dangereusement ses sourcils et partit sans attendre le brun, d'un pas très rapide. Ce n'était encore que le début de la matinée et ce crétin commençait déjà à le mettre sur les nerfs, il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler toute la journée. Non, il ne tiendrait même pas quelques minutes à ce rythme.

Derrière, son meilleur ami essayait de le rattraper tant bien que mal en courant, les réactions de l'ailier ne pouvaient l'empêcher de l'amuser et il ne put retenir un petit gloussement quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Tuez-le, par pitié.

« Ma vengeance sera terrible pour cette attaque surprise, prépare-toi bien, Iwa-chan ! » déclara le passeur en levant les bras vers le ciel, une lueur déterminée brillaient à l'intérieur de ses yeux marron.

En guise de réponse, le noir haussa simplement les épaules comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais il avait aussi appris à se méfier des vengeances de Tooru. Elles pouvaient être aussi simples et stupides que très étranges et plus ou moins « horribles ». A vrai dire, il ne savait pas où il dénichait toutes ses idées farfelues. Hajime effectua une petite prière mentale pour qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur étrange aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé passer une journée sans trop de soucis. Il ne voulait même pas se rappeler de ce qu'il lui avait fait de pire, sous prétexte que c'était sa vengeance pour quelque chose dont l'attaquant ne se souvenait à chaque fois que vaguement. Un vrai gamin. L'avantage, si c'en était un, était qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut assez tranquille, ils ne firent qu'échanger des banalités. Quelques remarques sur le temps couvert, des plaintes concernant les heures de cours, et ils parlèrent majoritairement de volley, rien de particulier en somme … Les deux amis ne tardèrent pas à atteindre l'établissement. La plupart des personnes déjà présentes venaient soit pour étudier, soit pour leur club, tout comme Iwaizumi et Oikawa, en grande partie pour un entraînement matinal. Bien sûr, cet entraînement n'était pas une obligation pour les équipes. Certaines équipes dans d'autres lycées ne s'entraînaient que l'après midi après les cours, mais généralement elles n'étaient pas très bien classées, le manque d'effort avait toujours beaucoup de conséquences. L'équipe de volley d'Aoba Jôsai n'en faisait pas partie, elle était même réputée pour avoir de très bons joueurs. Enfin, elle était surtout connue grâce à Oikawa. Ils n'atteignaient pas le niveau de Shiratorizawa, mais ils étaient loin d'être mauvais ou tout juste moyens.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent le gymnase, un groupe de filles vint accoster les deux joueurs. Encore des fans d'Oikawa. Elles avaient même pris l'habitude de se lever tôt rien que pour avoir l'occasion de le voir ou même lui parler. C'était totalement ridicule. Iwaizumi les détestait. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était son côté impulsif. Mais elles se laissaient si facilement embobiner par le faux sourire que leur adressait son meilleur ami sans regarder au-delà. Quelle bande d'idiotes ! Dès qu'il les avait aperçues, le noir c'était rapidement mis à l'écart et maintenant il ne faisait que foudroyer du regard le petit groupe qui retenait le brun. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher d'être très agacé dans ces moments, et il tentait de ravaler tant bien que mal sa rage, dents et poings serrés. Pourquoi Oikawa se permettait-il de perdre du temps avec elles ? Ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire et on devait déjà les attendre dans le gymnase, il le savait. Si seulement cet imbécile n'était pas aussi populaire, la vie serait bien plus tranquille, et il n'aurait pas à supporter ce manège plusieurs fois par jour. Le voir autant en profiter et prendre son temps l'énerver au plus au point.

Hajime devenait de plus en plus impatient, il allait finir par une nouvelle fois intervenir aujourd'hui si Oikawa ne se décidait pas à venir sur le champ. L'intéressé dut le ressentir, car il réussit à s'extirper du groupe pour revenir vers son ami qui lui jetait un regard noir. Le passeur lui présenta ses excuses en riant légèrement et ils purent rejoindre rapidement leurs coéquipiers qui étaient déjà tous présents.

* * *

Il sembla à Oikawa que l'entraînement passa à toute allure. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet. Alors que le reste de la journée lui semblait avancer au ralenti, lorsqu'il faisait du volley, le temps allait beaucoup plus vite, c'est pour cela qu'il était toujours un peu surpris et déçu quand on lui annonçait que c'était déjà l'heure. Ce n'était pas rare que le soir il reste très tard, pour ne pas dire à chaque fois, et plus que les autres. Il voulait continuer à s'entraîner autant que possible, se surpasser. Le passeur n'était jamais totalement satisfait de sa performance, il voulait encore s'améliorer pour pouvoir battre n'importe qui avec ses coéquipiers. Surtout Ushiwaka, il n'avait encore jamais réussi à franchir ce mur si fin, mais d'une robustesse infinie. Cependant, il n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt.

Tooru attendit qu'Iwaizumi atteigne les vestiaires pour réunir « secrètement » le reste de l'équipe qui fut assez dubitative. Yahaba n'y participa pas, il préféra s'enfuir, prétextant qu'il sentait venir le coup foireux, surtout avec l'air enthousiaste que dégager leur capitaine. Les autres n'étaient pas dupes non plus, connaissant très bien leur capitaine, ils se méfiaient beaucoup, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Oikawa se mit à murmurer très bas, de sorte à ce que personne aux alentours ne puissent l'entendre sauf ses coéquipiers, il expliqua en détail un plan qu'il avait concocté le long du reste du trajet pour se venger d'Iwaizumi. Son plan était très simple et cette fois, il avait besoin du reste de son équipe, les seuls sur qui il pouvait compter pour faire de ce plan un succès. Bien sûr, tout travail mérite salaire, et bien qu'il remarqua leur très longue hésitation, il put voir leur enthousiasme se pointer légèrement lorsqu'il leur promit de leur ramener des pains à la viande bien chauds le lendemain. Il ferait encore plus froid ce jour-là, un peu de chaleur ne se refusait pas, et dans les pires des cas si tout se passait mal, Oikawa serait l'unique responsable. Du moins, c'est qu'ils espéraient, et ils avaient bien envie de se divertir un peu avant de rentrer, ils n'auraient pas toujours l'occasion de faire ce genre de choses.

La participation de ses coéquipiers était essentielle, car l'effet serait moins important si le passeur le faisait seul. Du moins, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle. Sa vengeance serait à la hauteur de l'attaque surprise d'Hajime, il ne le décevrait pas. Néanmoins, elle devrait attendre ce soir. Oikawa avait tellement hâte de voir la tête que ferait sa future victime, il en frétillait d'impatience, il n'arriverait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser toute la journée. Le sourire aux lèvres, le brun rejoignit rapidement les vestiaires avec les autres, Iwaizumi pourrait finir par trouver louche qu'ils prennent autant de temps. Et bien que cela ne soit pas toujours le cas, l'ailier pouvait se montrer perspicace quand il le voulait, Oikawa refusait catégoriquement l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas mener à bien sa petite vengeance contre son ami d'enfance. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement en constatant qu'Iwaizumi n'avait pas un air soupçonneux lorsqu'il les vit arriver, agrandissant ainsi son sourire. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, il le sentait. Une bonne journée d'hiver.

Après le court entraînement, l'heure des cours approcha à grands pas. Iwaizumi, qui se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe avec Oikawa, dévisageait son capitaine qui semblait d'excellente humeur ce matin. Bien qu'il le connaisse par cœur, cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait pas à deviner la raison de cet enjouement. D'habitude, voir un ami joyeux était toujours une bonne chose, mais pas avec Oikawa. Oikawa aussi gaie qu'un pinson n'était pas signe d'un bon présage et le noiraud l'avait côtoyé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il devait se méfier dans ces moments-là. Un Oikawa joyeux, c'était signe de problèmes qui arrivaient. De gros problèmes. Un Oikawa très joyeux, ce n'était pas bon du tout, pas bon du tout. _Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ?_ Le regard du pointu ne cessait de se rediriger vers son meilleur ami, comme s'il espérait arriver à déchiffrer ce sourire étincelant extrêmement louche. Non, un Oikawa joyeux, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose … Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec sa fameuse vengeance ? Il avait eu l'air très sérieux à ce sujet malgré son ton enfantin, le noiraud devrait sans doute faire très attention à ses alentours un petit moment ...

Iwaizumi fut extirpé de ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur salle. Encore une nouvelle matinée fatigante. Cette journée aurait pu sonner un peu moins fatigante si Tooru ne gardait pas constamment ce sourire aux lèvres. Elle aurait pu.

Las, il ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna dans le même temps vers Oikawa en semblant s'être souvenu de quelque chose.

« Au fait, tu as pensé à ramener les feuilles que je t'avais passé hier ? » lui demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés.

En effet, celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il pouvait recopier le passage d'un exercice puisqu'il lui manquait, et Iwaizumi avait préféré lui prêter les feuilles, mais en lui précisant bien de les lui rapporter le lendemain. Son meilleur ami se crispa très légèrement après sa soudaine question. Aurait-il oublié ?

« Je … Je les ai laissées dans le cahier et j'ai complètement oublié de prendre le cahier, ahah … Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il en mettant une main derrière son crâne.

Le noiraud laissa échapper un profond soupir. Sérieusement, combien de fois soupirait-il dans une seule journée à cause de cet imbécile sur pattes ? Ce mec était impossible. Il partit se laisser tomber lourdement sur sa chaise avant de lui répondre en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air suspicieux.

« Tu as oublié de recopier, pas vrai ? »

Oikawa feinta un visage totalement innocent et secoua ses mains en signe de négation.

« Mais non, puisque je te dis que j'ai juste oublié mon cahier ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Oikawa. Arrête, je sais exactement quand tu mens ou non, crétin. T'as pas intérêt à oublier demain ou sinon tu ... »

Ledit crétin gonfla ses joues de mécontentement et se réfugia à l'intérieur de ses bras sur sa table, ignorant totalement la fin de la phrase d'Iwaizumi. C'était vrai, hier soir, il avait été extrêmement fatigué et il avait complètement omis ses foutues feuilles de cours. Mais il n'aimait pas être piqué au vif comme ça. Et puisque c'était comme ça, il mettrait encore plus d'ardeur dans sa vengeance !

* * *

Tandis que le professeur faisait son cours, le brun écoutait à moitié, plus absorbé par son stylo qu'il faisait passer d'un doigt à l'autre sans but précis. Il aurait tellement voulu accélérer le temps. En soi, les cours n'étaient pas inintéressants, au contraire, on apprenait chaque jour un peu plus de nouvelles choses. Néanmoins, honnêtement, à quoi cela lui servirait-il d'en savoir autant ? Il n'était pas particulièrement en quête de savoir culturel, il en savait déjà assez. De surcroît, passer sa journée assis sur une chaise était bien plus horrible que de faire des matchs d'entraînement les jours les plus chauds de l'année. Oikawa avait besoin de bouger. Pas de rester toute la journée à ne rien faire, juste à écouter et écrire le plus important. Lorsqu'il était en cours, Oikawa n'arrivait pas à se sentir en vie. Il se sentait vivant quand il jouait au volley, quand il se donnait à fond, quand il dépassait ses limites jusqu'à l'épuisement total de son corps, peu importaient les souffrances physiques qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la vaste salle et se posèrent sur la silhouette en face de sa table. Iwaizumi semblait être beaucoup plus concentré que lui. Le noiraud était un peu plus sérieux, il arrivait à atteindre un niveau scolaire moyen, ce qui était déjà pas mal en soi. Il arrivait à Oikawa de se faire rabrouer par lui quand il ne travaillait pas assez. Le passeur avait tendance à négliger tout ce qui ne touchait pas au volley. Mais cette année était spéciale, parce qu'en plus du fait qu'il participerait à son dernier tournoi en tant que lycéen d'Aoba Jôsai, des examens l'attendaient à la fin et il devait les réussir pour réussir à entrer à l'université de son choix. Cependant, Tooru n'avait jamais eu de soucis particuliers avec l'école.

Son attention se reporta une nouvelle fois sur son stylo, celui-ci se posa dans un coin de ses lèvres étirées. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu, car malgré la lourdeur des cours du matin, il savait qu'il s'amuserait ce soir. Il lui fallait juste encore supporter quelques petites heures avant … Il jubilait d'avance et arrivait à garder sa bonne humeur constante. Oikawa se laissa glisser sur sa table, mains en avant, et passa le reste de l'heure à observer le dos d'Iwaizumi, stylo à la bouche. Il était certain de finir par connaître le moindre petit détail sur l'arrière de son T-shirt d'ici la fin de la journée.

* * *

Tooru n'appréciant pas particulièrement les cours, la fin de ceux-ci sonnait toujours comme une libération pour lui, il avait toujours hâte que l'entraînement commence et de continuer à s'améliorer autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était aussi le cas pour Iwaizumi, même si lui était beaucoup moins obsédé par sa performance. Le pointu de Seijô s'était empressé de rejoindre le gymnase habituel. Du moins, il aurait pu s'y rendre « rapidement » s'il n'avait pas été forcé de faire demi-tour bien avant d'arriver. Pourquoi ? Toujours et encore la même raison. Cette raison portait le nom d'Oikawa, et cette raison l'énervait profondément. Ce crétin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de perdre sans cesse du temps avec ses fans alors qu'ils avaient bien plus important à faire. Ce fut exaspéré et sur les nerfs que le noiraud partit ramener par la peau du cou son meilleur ami en ignorant totalement ses plaintes. Comme il l'avait prévu, ils furent les derniers à arriver. Personne ne fut surpris, leur retard, surtout celui d'Oikawa, devenait quelque chose de commun, ils s'étaient tous habitués depuis très longtemps. Cette fois-ci, l'entraînement fut assez tranquille, aucun match d'entraînement n'avait été organisé, un entraînement plutôt basique en somme, mais tout aussi important. L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe n'avait jamais été véritablement mauvaise, malgré les quelques petites disputes de temps à autre, mais aussi sans importance. Et ces petites embrouilles provenaient majoritairement d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du gymnase, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps, la neige au sol semblait être illuminée par l'éclat de la lune et des étoiles, on ne voyait que cette poudre blanche. Ça ne marqua pas particulièrement l'équipe de volley qui préférait plutôt s'empresser de rapidement rentrer chez eux pour prendre un repos bien mérité. A la sortie du lycée, Iwaizumi prit machinalement le chemin qu'il empruntait chaque jour avec Oikawa, néanmoins, celui-ci ne le suivit pas, il ne lui sembla même pas qu'il avait bougé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Étrange. Non, en fait, il était le seul à avoir commencé à partir dès qu'ils avaient franchi le portail. Incrédule, Iwaizumi s'arrêta pour faire volte-face, mais ce fut son erreur. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une pluie de neige s'abattit aussitôt sur lui.

Oui, le plan d'Oikawa était très simple. Quand ils sortiraient tous du lycée après l'entraînement, ils attendraient un peu que leur pointu s'éloigne puis lui lanceraient le plus de neige possible à la figure. En clair, la vengeance du brun était de lui rendre son attaque surprise avec un peu plus de flocons. C'était équitable, non? Quand le moment de la petite vengeance fut venu, ils avaient tous pris le plus rapidement possible de la neige, exceptés ceux préférant ne pas s'y mêler, et ils avaient tout balancé de toute leur force, à leurs risques et périls.

Dans un premier temps, la victime nommée Iwaizumi Hajime resta totalement immobile, recouvert de neige, en grande partie au niveau de la tête. Il était extrêmement calme, mais ce silence était très pesant, il ne présageait rien de bon. Dans un second temps, ce fut Oikawa qui brisa ce lourd silence en explosant de rire, ne pouvant se retenir une milliseconde de plus. Peut-être avait-il signé son arrêt de mort ? Et dans un troisième temps, une nouvelle boule de neige vint atterrir en plein dans le visage du noiraud. Elle venait de Kunimi. Le premier année avait été un peu plus lent pour se préparer et n'avait pas remarqué qu'on avait commencé sans lui. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui et le rire du passeur s'amplifia.

« Hey … Les gars ... »

La voix d'Iwaizumi était basse, on aurait presque cru à un murmure, basse mais menaçante. Le vice-capitaine s'approcha lentement de ses prétendus coéquipiers, le visage sombre. Plusieurs déglutirent, ils savaient que c'était le calme avant la tempête, ils n'allaient pas y survivre s'ils ne bougeaient pas, Iwa-tempête ne leur ferait pas de cadeau. Instinctivement, Kindaichi s'éclipsa vivement et il fut aussitôt suivi de tous ses camarades, excepté Oikawa qui n'avait pas l'air effrayé le moins du monde face à son meilleur ami qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, au contraire, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son rire. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où il se prit un violent coup de coude au milieu du crâne.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, _Imbécile_ ? Je vais te _tuer_ ! » hurla Iwaizumi en tentant de frapper une nouvelle fois son capitaine qui esquiva de justesse.

Oikawa gémit de douleur et s'agrippa pitoyablement la tête. Il était habitué à se faire frapper, mais c'était impossible de s'habituer à la douleur, surtout que cette fois, il y était allé bien plus fort que les fois précédentes, sa pauvre petite tête innocente souffrait le martyre. Quelle cruauté, il n'avait rien fait de méchant !

« Iwa-chan ! Ça fait mal ! Arrête ! ( _Il évita un nouveau coup_ ) Mais, Iwa-chan, c'était juste pour me venger ! Se défendit le passeur du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Te venger, hein ? Tu sais ce que je vais en faire de ta foutue vengeance ? Grogna Iwaizumi en avançant d'un pas tandis que l'autre reculait.

\- Désolé, désolé ! Je le ferai plus ! »

Pas du tout convaincu, le noiraud le foudroya du regard sur place puis laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Il laissa pour plus tard l'idée de tuer pour de bon Tooru et fit demi-tour pour repartir dans la direction de sa maison. Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas seul, l'autre marchait juste à côté de lui. L'intéressé semblait avoir rapidement recouvré sa bonne humeur et souriait gaiement. Malgré tout, Oikawa ne regrettait absolument rien, s'il devait le refaire alors il le referait sans hésiter. A ses côtés, Iwaizumi se mit à éternuer brusquement plusieurs fois d'affilées. Rien d'étonnant avec la quantité de neige qu'il s'était pris dans la figure, et le vent ne faisait pas de cadeau. Mais bon, le brun ne doutait pas de la robustesse de son ami face à la maladie. L'intéressé se frotta les yeux, rouges et humides après avoir éjecté autant de microbes. Le capitaine de Seijô remarqua au même moment que son ami d'enfance n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre des gants, ses mains devaient être gelées. Sentant son regard sur lui, le pointu afficha un regard mauvais à l'encontre d'Oikawa.

« Si je tombe malade, ce sera entièrement _ta_ faute. Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer. » menaça-t-il en terminant sa phrase par un énième éternuement.

L'accusé ne sembla pas accorder d'importance à ce qu'Iwaizumi venait de dire, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire éclatant. Comme son ami était frigorifié, pour se faire plus ou moins pardonner, il lui proposa d'en profiter pour aller acheter des pains à la viande bien chauds, qu'il paierait lui-même bien sûr. Hajime ne lui répondit pas, néanmoins, le passeur prit son silence comme un signe d'assentiment et partit aussitôt en acheter dès qu'il aperçut un magasin qui en vendait. Il ne mit que très peu de temps à revenir et les deux amis se retrouvèrent bientôt à continuer leur chemin en mâchonnant un pain à la viande.

Tandis que la neige recommençait à tomber lentement, Tooru mangeait lentement le pain à la viande qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, ses yeux marron étaient posés distraitement sur le visage d'Iwaizumi qui mangeait beaucoup plus rapidement que lui. Les joues de son ami d'enfance étaient légèrement rouges à cause du froid, rien d'étonnant. Le brun ne put détacher ses yeux de lui, malgré ses effort. Mais à vrai dire, il adorait pouvoir observer attentivement son vice-capitaine. Il était vrai qu'il le connaissait depuis très longtemps maintenant, cependant, il ne manquait jamais l'occasion de pouvoir le connaître chaque jour un peu plus. Malgré qu'il passait son temps à essayer de l'embêter, Oikawa aimait Iwaizumi de tout son cœur, plus qu'il ne devrait aimer un ami proche, et il savait que c'était réciproque et que les menaces de mort du noiraud ne restaient que des mots, il ne passerait jamais à l'acte. Ce n'était qu'encore récemment que les deux garçons avaient fini par se déclarer l'un à l'autre et sortir ensemble, néanmoins, ils ne le montraient tout simplement pas en public, car Iwaizumi ne voulait pas, il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, il était encore moins du genre à montrer de l'affection devant tout le monde, il n'aurait pas été à l'aise. Du moins, pour le moment. Cette situation ne perdurera pas, il avait juste besoin de temps avant et Oikawa était très patient là-dessus, étonnamment.

La contemplation du jeune brun fut interrompue par Iwaizumi qui, remarquant son regard sur lui, lui ordonna bien gentiment d'arrêter, avec un air relativement gêné, il détourna sa tête du côté opposé par la suite. Les lèvres de Tooru s'étirèrent une nouvelle fois et il se jeta sur le noiraud par derrière, il l'enlaça, bras droit au-dessus de son épaule, bras gauche en dessous, en riant doucement.

« Mais Iwa-chan, arrête de bouder ! Je me suis excusé, non ? »

Sous la surprise, le pointu s'immobilisa, tandis que son capitaine affichait une mine toute tristounette. Il reprit ses esprits au bout d'au moins cinq secondes et le repoussa doucement en le fixant d'un air agacé.

« Ouais ouais … Et c'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix de te pardonner ou non, comme toujours. Évite juste de trop me regarder aussi insensément. Idiokawa. »

Oikawa se contenta de hocher faussement la tête, ce qui fit soupirer à nouveau Iwaizumi. Bien sûr que non qu'il n'éviterait pas de le refaire, au contraire, il essayait toujours de le faire dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

L'instant d'après, un vent frais les frappa de plein fouet, faisant frissonner le noiraud, pas très bien protégé avec son écharpe et sa veste. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et il vint s'arrêter d'un pas vif devant lui pour attraper ses deux mains congelées par le froid et les réchauffer à l'aide de ses moufles. Les yeux d'Hajime s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de surprise et il rougit vivement, sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais Oikawa ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Il planta des yeux sévères dans les siens.

« Hey, je t'ai envoyé un message ce matin, tu l'as lu au moins ? Je t'avais dit de bien te couvrir, pas étonnant que tu sois congelé après, tsss. Je ne serai pas le seul responsable si tu tombes malade. »

N'aimant pas particulièrement se faire réprimander, Iwaizumi se contenta de fuir son regard dur et de grommeler quelque chose que le passeur ne comprit pas malgré ses efforts d'audition, accentuant son léger agacement. Les mains du noiraud semblèrent reprendre peu à peu des couleurs. Après quelques secondes écoulées, Tooru lâcha une de ses mains et empoigna sa main gauche avec sa main droite pour continuer à lui transmettre de la chaleur tandis qu'ils continueraient leur route. L'ailier ne protesta pas, il resserra même très légèrement la prise, néanmoins, il ne sembla pas spécialement à l'aise non plus, regard posé sur le sol recouvert par ces saletés de flocons.

Alors qu'Oikawa allait rajouter une nouvelle chose, il fut interrompu par un petit aboiement de chien juste en face d'eux.

Wouf.

Wouf ? Comment ça wouf ? Un chien ?

Mais qu'est-ce que foutait ce clebs à les regarder avec des yeux brillants de tristesse ? Il ne pouvait pas aller embêter d'autres personnes ? Surtout maintenant, cette sale bête le faisait exprès ! Oikawa jeta un regard très glacial au petit chien tout blanc qui baissa ses oreilles en couinant et en baissant encore plus bas sa longue queue touffue, le pauvre petit ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le regardait avec tant de méchanceté alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, et ne comptait certainement pas en faire dans l'avenir. Malgré la peur, le petit chien ne bougea pas d'une patte. Iwaizumi, quant à lui, remarqua qu'il semblait affamé. Sans aucune hésitation, il arracha des mains d'Oikawa le pain à la viande qu'il n'avait même pas mangé jusqu'à la moitié, lui faisant lâcher sa main par la même occasion, et se baissa doucement vers la petite bête pour lui tendre. L'intéressé releva vivement la tête, oreilles dressées et queue bougeant joyeusement dans tous les sens. Sa truffe noire renifla prudemment la nourriture puis il se jeta dessus pour la dévorer en quelques bouchées. Le noiraud sourit gentiment et caressa avec douceur la tête de la mignonne boule de poils. Par la même occasion, il remarqua que le nom du chien était écrit sur son collier jaune : « Fouy ». C'était donc une femelle. Une mignonne petite chienne blanche touffue qui devait s'être perdue. Fouy se mit à japper gaiement et sauta sur ce qui lui sembla être son nouvel ami pour lui faire des léchouilles affectueuses sur le visage, sous le regard meurtrier du jeune homme brun à côté d'eux. Celui-ci pesait le pour et le contre sur le fait d'intervenir ou non. Ce chien l'énervait beaucoup et il avait juste envie de le voir mourir à cet instant même, bien qu'il n'eût rien contre les chiens en particulier. La petite bête dut le ressentir, car elle ne posa plus un seul instant les yeux sur lui et n'essaya pas d'approcher une seule patte vers lui. Oikawa préféra se contenter de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire tout en imaginant toutes sortes de moyens pour occire la blanche, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'encore se disputer avec Iwaizumi à cause d'elle. Ah, si seulement elle pouvait déguerpir, _maintenant_. Il étaient très bien sans elle, ils l'étaient même extrêmement.

Dieu - il devait forcément exister- sembla entendre ses prières silencieuses, car Fouy s'extirpa des bras du pointu la minute suivante et partit sans prévenir en courant, tout en remuant la queue. Elle devait sans doute rentrer chez elle, la nuit était tombée depuis déjà un moment et il faisait toujours aussi frais que ce matin, pour ne pas dire plus. Les poils des animaux ne les protégeaient pas éternellement. _Son_ pain à la viande avait dû bien la réchauffer. Les chiens n'étaient que des profiteurs. Oikawa espéra ne plus jamais recroiser sa route, il aurait presque voulu qu'elle se fasse écraser en route mais c'était trop demandé et vraiment beaucoup trop méchant. Le passeur reporta son attention sur Iwaizumi qui se releva en époussetant ses genoux puis se passa le dos de main sur son visage recouvert de bave, il semblait légèrement déçu. Tooru le dévisagea.

« Hé, c'est mon pain à la viande que tu lui as donné ! »

Un regard vague lui répondit, le noiraud haussa les épaules, sourcils froncés.

« Rappelle-moi juste pourquoi tu es allé en ach-… en achet-… atchoum ! »

Sa main droite se plaça à temps devant sa bouche, par réflexe. On dirait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à un petit rhume. La faute à qui ? Un jour, il lui paierait très cher, Oikawa ne pouvait pas se rattraper juste avec des pains à la viande, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le guérir. Iwaizumi renifla en se frottant ses yeux rouges qui devenaient humides à force d'éternuer. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il fut surpris de constater qu'on lui avait enroulé en écharpe douce et chaude de couleur violette autour du cou, par-dessus sa propre écharpe. C'était celle d'Oikawa. Il l'avait vu avec toute la journée, de plus, il pouvait très bien sentir son odeur. Celui-ci s'excusa encore une fois, sans doute avait-il commencé par vraiment s'en vouloir. Le noiraud ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'écharpe, pour récupérer le plus de chaleur possible, et de reprendre leur route. Il repensa alors à Fouy, la petite chienne blanche qu'ils venaient tout juste de rencontrer. Avait-elle une maison où dormir et rester bien au chaud ? Vivait-elle près d'ici ? Quel âge avait-elle ? Ses maîtres s'occupaient-ils bien d'elle ? Elle lui avait paru tellement affamée ! Allait-elle bien, maintenant ? Arriverait-elle à rentrer chez elle sans problème ? La route était si dangereuse la nuit, même les chemins en campagne. Une pauvre petite bête comme elle risquait à tout moment de se faire écraser. Quoique le blanc se démarquait bien…

« Iwa-chan ! »

Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Oikawa avait eu un temps de retard sur lui et qu'il n'était pas arrivé à sa hauteur. Ou peut-être le faisait-il exprès et qu'il préparait encore un mauvais coup ? Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son encontre, il ne se laisserait pas avoir deux fois de suite. Sa méfiance ne diminua pas lorsque Tooru le rejoignit avec un sourire qui sonnait malicieux et qui ne présageait rien de bon encore une fois. Il avait l'air de beaucoup aimer ce sourire aujourd'hui. Et malgré cet air louche, Iwaizumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le trouver adorable bien malgré lui.

Oikawa pencha sa tête sur le côté, tandis qu'ils continuaient à avancer.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes les chiens à ce point ? Lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Pas plus que ça, mais tu as bien vu qu'elle était en train de mourir de faim ! Se défendit le noiraud.

\- Mhhm... »

Le passeur transperça son compagnon du regard, l'image du fort Iwaizumi qui avait pitié des petites bêtes lui donnait envie de rire mais cette image était très mignonne aussi, d'un autre côté. A cette pensée, une petite puce vint lui glisser à l'oreille une idée qu'il jugea excellente, bien qu'un peu risquée, mais Oikawa aimait prendre des risques quand il s'agissait d'Iwa. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'Iwa.

Le brun ramena ses deux mains fermées près de son menton, tentant d'imiter le visage tout tristounet de Fouy, une imitation qui frôlait la perfection et qui déstabilisa légèrement Hajime, ne comprenant pas le comportement de son capitaine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétinkawa ? »

En guise de réponse, Oikawa l'humain-chien se mit à émettre des petits jappements en sautillant à côté d'Iwaizumi. Il s'amusait beaucoup, contrairement au noiraud qui avait de plus en plus de mal à refouler son envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces.

« Dès aujourd'hui, je veux bien me comporter comme ton chien, Iwa-chan ! » déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux sous le regard désespéré du pointu, bien qu'au fond cela restait évidemment une plaisanterie.

Iwaizumi posa sa main sur la tête d'Oikawa et resserra sa prise, il planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais, autant rentrer dans son jeu …

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais la première chose à faire avec un chien, c'est le _dresser_. »

Loin d'être effrayé par cette menace de dressage, Tooru s'enthousiasma rien qu'à cette idée et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau.

« Oh oui ! Dresse-moi, Iwa-chan ! » répondit-il tout en levant ses bras en l'air devant l'effarement dudit Iwa-chan.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de balancer des phrases comme ça ? Et en pleine rue ? Comment les aurait-on regardés s'ils n'avaient pas été seuls ? Mais quel crétin ! Quel crétin ! Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles – soit de honte, soit de gêne, soit de colère, on ne le saura jamais – le noiraud accéléra son allure autant qu'il le pût pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'imbécile qui lui servait de petit ami. Il ignora totalement les appels de celui-ci, n'hésitant pas à marcher encore plus rapidement s'il commençait à le rattraper. Il n'avait sans doute jamais pensé à autant d'insultes à la fois qu'à cet instant et ses mains ne s'étaient jamais autant crispées.

En arrivant à l'endroit où ils se rejoignaient et se séparaient chaque jour, Iwaizumi décida finalement de s'arrêter. Il fut très vite rejoint par l'ancien homme-chien, à moitié essoufflé.

« Iwa-chan ! C'était juste pour rire, tu sais, et... » il s'interrompit devant le regard glacial du noiraud à son encontre. « J-Je suis désolé. »

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Hajime soupira longuement. Il s'énervait très facilement, mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir très longtemps ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait pardonné, pour tout et n'importe quoi, et depuis toujours. Le noiraud détourna la tête sur le côté en grommelant un « pas grave ». Aussitôt, son capitaine l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le pût, Iwaizumi lui tapota gentiment la tête et ils partirent chacun de leur côté après un petit bisou d'au revoir et un « à demain ! ». Ces « à demain » avaient toujours quelque chose de rassurant, c'était comme si les personnes qui se le disaient se promettaient de se voir le lendemain et que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, sauf en cas d'imprévu.

Ce fut bien trop tard qu'Iwaizumi se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de rendre son écharpe à Oikawa.

* * *

 _Bzzz._

Encore une vibration provenant de son téléphone.

Elle fut suivie rapidement d'une deuxième.

Et d'une troisième.

Même d'une quatrième et ainsi de suite …

Se faire harceler de messages par Oikawa était loin d'être nouveau, il l'avait toujours fait même avant qu'ils ne soient ensembles. C'en était devenu une habitude, disons-le. Malgré qu'Iwaizumi ne lui répondait qu'une fois sur dix, voir plus, il continuait à lui en envoyer avec entêtement. Concernant ses messages, ils étaient très variés et le passeur parlait toujours de choses très différentes à chaque fois. Le noiraud n'aimait pas parler de plusieurs sujets en même temps, aussi répondait-il à un seul en ignorant tous les autres, ou bien, il lui priait _gentiment_ de se taire et de faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Hajime balaya avec lassitude toutes les notifications qui s'affichaient à l'écran.

 **M** **essage d** **e** **Oikawa :** « Iwa-chan ! Tu as mangé quoi ce soir ? Nous c'était surtout de la viande ! Par contre, on n'a plus de pain au lait, j'espère qu'ils en rachèteront rapidement. Tu as mangé au moins, hein ? Faut être en forme pour demain ! »

 **M** **essage d'Oikawa :** « Je me demande si ce chien blanc va bien … Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Fouy, non ? »

 _Oikawa vous a identifié dans une photo._

 **Message d** **e** **Oikawa :** «Hé, Iwa-chan ! Je t'aime. »

 **Message d** **e** **Oikawa :** « Iwa-chan, j'espère que ton nez va mieux que tout à l'heure ? »

 **Message d** **e** **Oikawa :** « Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan ! J'ai une nouvelle théorie sur les extraterrestres, je te la raconterai demain, tu verras, je suis sûre qu'elle est vraie cette fois-ci ! A 100 % ! »

 **Message d** **e** **Oikawa :** « Au fait, tu peux garder mon écharpe si tu veux, ça t'évitera d'attraper encore plus froid, puis ça fera comme si j'étais toujours avec toi, ahah ! »

Décidément, cet idiot passait tout son temps à lui parler. Heureusement qu'il ne le faisait pas autant en journée puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, surtout qu'il était bien moins occupé le soir. Comment faisait-il pour arriver à finir tous ses devoirs à chaque fois ? A croire qu'il avait des pouvoirs divins.

Le pointu se laissa tomber sur son futon et se mit à pianoter sur son téléphone sans trop réfléchir. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il râlait beaucoup, mais pourtant, il aimait recevoir autant de messages de la part d'Oikawa, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais même s'il devait en mourir. L'intéressé choisit ce moment pour l'appeler. Peut-être qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes aux doigts à force d'écrire autant ? Non, c'était très loin de cette raison. Celui-ci l'appelait pour l'inviter chez lui tout de suite pour voir un nouveau film qu'il venait de découvrir. Question temps, il n'était pas si tard que ça mais Iwaizumi déclina son offre catégoriquement, prétextant qu'il fallait dormir tôt.

« Mais Iwa-chan, on est vendredi ! » protesta le passeur au combiné.

L'excuse du vendredi n'était certainement pas une bonne excuse pour Hajime. Que ce soit en semaine ou le week-end, ils devaient chaque jour se lever tôt et être au top de leur forme. Néanmoins, quand Oikawa était déterminé à ce point, il n'abandonnait pas et continuait d'insister, agaçant beaucoup Iwaizumi qui n'eût pas d'autre choix que céder pour qu'il arrête son cinéma. Leurs maisons n'étaient pas séparées d'une grande distance, il ne me mettrait pas longtemps à le rejoindre. De surcroît, il pourrait en profiter pour lui rendre son écharpe, la sienne lui suffisait largement.

* * *

… Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Ah oui, parce que sinon l'autre idiot l'aurait harcelé toute la soirée et aurait râlé sans cesse le lendemain. Iwaizumi se sentait si faible parfois, mais malheureusement, il était encore impossible de frapper une personne à distance. Si seulement ils inventaient ce genre de choses utiles plutôt que des conneries. Bien sûr, il pourrait tout simplement le bloquer dans ces moments, néanmoins, il savait très bien que le brun le prendrait extrêmement mal, et un Oikawa de mauvaise humeur était tout aussi dangereux qu'un Oikawa de bonne humeur, si ce n'était pas plus.

Le vice-capitaine frappa à la porte d'entrée et frotta vigoureusement ses bras, il n'avait emporté qu'une veste en partant, sans oublier l'écharpe violette de Tooru. Il fut rapidement accueilli par les parents d'Oikawa qu'il salua chaleureusement. Ses parents n'étaient jamais contre ses visites, il venait très fréquemment ici depuis qu'il était tout petit, c'était presque devenu une deuxième maison pour lui, il en connaissait les moindres recoins. Le noiraud s'empressa de rejoindre le passeur qui devait certainement se trouver dans sa chambre. L'intéressé sauta sur lui dès qu'il posa un pied dans la pièce. Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils à la vue du pyjama d'Oikawa. Il portait un kigurumi de chien rouge, l'ailier ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu avec, il devait être nouveau, sans doute. Le noiraud lui rendit doucement son étreinte puis se dégagea pour s'asseoir sur le futon d'Oikawa en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il avait une petite télé juste devant. Tooru lui déclara avec confiance qu'il n'allait pas regretter une seule seconde d'être venu.

« Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup. Il s'appelle comment d'ailleurs ton film ? »

Oikawa semblait à la recherche de son fameux film dans un carton avec plein de boîtes de CD, la plupart étaient sur des extraterrestres, en effet, son capitaine était un grand fanatique des aliens, c'était bien la seconde chose qui le passionnait après le volley, au grand désespoir d'Iwaizumi qui devait obligatoirement entendre la moindre de ses théories ou découvertes, alors que ça ne l'avait jamais particulièrement intéressé.

Le brun se releva brusquement, un CD en main.

« Il s'appelle … Splice ! » déclara-t-il avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. « On me l'a beaucoup conseillé, apparemment il est très bien, donc je voulais absolument le voir avec toi ! »

L'homme-chien rouge – Oikawa était sans doute un cousin caché de Clifford – lança le film et vint se coller contre Iwaizumi. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et vint caler sa tête contre son épaule. Hajime passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun qui étaient recouverts de la capuche de son kigurumi tandis que le film débutait. Au début, il avait eu beaucoup de mal avec autant de proximité, mais il avait fini par s'habituer avec le temps et avait finalement réussi à rester détendu. Son attention se reporta sur « Splice », il espérait que ce ne serait pas un film trop étrange, Oikawa pouvait avoir des goûts très spéciaux parfois, et radicalement différents des siens. Sérieusement, si cet imbécile n'avait pas insisté autant, il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de perdre du temps. D'un autre côté, il se doutait que Tooru souhaitât en grande partie passer du temps avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Enfin bref … Le film, c'est vrai … Il se promit d'essayer de rester attentif au moins jusqu'à la moitié. Connaissant le passeur, ce serait un film sur les extraterrestres, le doute n'était pas permis, il le connaissait suffisamment pour le deviner. Ce n'était pas dur, il prenait très rarement un film d'un autre genre.

* * *

Splice. Quel film merveilleux. Vraiment. Oikawa devrait absolument remercier la personne qui lui avait conseillé. Mais qui était-ce déjà ? Makki ? Mattsun ? Bonne question… A moins que ce ne soit Yahaba ? Ou même Watari ? Il finirait bien par s'en souvenir un jour. Ce film était très intéressant et en plus il le regardait avec son Iwa-chan, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Le brun avait eu peur qu'Iwa ne vienne pas malgré son insistance. Il aurait pris beaucoup moins de plaisir à regarder Splice sans lui. Ou pas ? Peu importe, un moment avec Iwa-chan était assurément toujours meilleur qu'un moment sans Iwa-chan. Il cala sa tête dans le cou du noiraud.

Une journée sans Iwa-chan était beaucoup moins amusante.

* * *

TOUT D'ABORD: les remerciements.

Merci beaucoup à Lisa pour son idée pour le chien rouge et surtout son dessin. Merci aussi pour le message d'une notif. /pan/

Merci à Mili pour le titre du film. S'il vous plaît, n'allez pas voir ce film. Ne cherchez même pas ce film. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je connais certains passages, mais j-je s'il vous plaît n'allez pas voir snif. (non je n'assume pas)

Merci à Fouy pour avoir incarné le petit chien blanc.

Pis merci à tous ceux qui ont lu hein. ;^;

J'ai déjà depuis un moment deux idées d'OS (je ne pense pas que vous me verrez me lancer véritablement dans une fic alors que je galère déjà à écrire ça xD), mmh. Un avec le destin funeste d'un flan spécialement pour une amie. °-° Le deuxième, ce serait sur la guerre. J'ai aucune idée par lequel je voudrais commencer par contre, ni quand, ahah.

Bref, bref. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même, j'ai passé pas mal de temps dessus, hésitez pas à donner un pitit avis, biuh. Même si c'est quelques années plus tard c'est pas grave, hein. Je sais pas que c'est pas super cool mais. D:

Je vous envoie tout un tas de cookie et de câlinours, bisouilles. o/


End file.
